


"You thought what now?"

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ...optional for either Avengers or Thor 2, Coda, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your people've known about mine for thousands and thousands of years, if not longer.  How can you be so..." and here clearly thought better of her first few choices of word, "so baffled about humans?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You thought what now?"

Jane was staring again.

And not the staring Thor had quickly learned to be prelude to tenderness of voice or form or mind.

"You thought I did - what?" Jane asked him. "Somebody told you in school that humans did _what_ every day?"

Thor opened his mouth to answer.

"No, I don't want to know, so don't tell me," Jane said. She sighed. "Your people've known about mine for thousands and thousands of years, if not longer. How can you be so..." and here clearly thought better of her first few choices of word, "so baffled about humans?"

 _Never have I considered it, but perhaps it is so,_ Thor mused. _How many of my people gave study or observation of a race who offered only worship and bodies to defend, and how many of my people studied the bodies and habits and minds of the Jotuns we warred with - or the etins and Vanir before them? Humans had never truly been a priority,_ but knew far better than so say so.

"I have much to learn, Jane," Thor said. "Please, I ask of you, to teach me what I need know."


End file.
